


Cow McPerson

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, daisy isn't that bad she's just too sexy for her own good, it's a cheating fic..., ohhhhhhhhhhhhh you do ohhhhh you do, oooooooooooooooooo you wanna read this, this one is incredibly deep and requires immense goronald lore knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One day on a walk, Ronald spots a beauty too sexy for him to resist.On a walk of his own, Goro sees something he will never forget.What does this mean for their relationship?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald, akechi goro/ronald mcdonald/daisy, ronald mcdonald/daisy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Ronald's betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> thank you melvin, your entrance is a stunning one

It was an incredibly sexy and beautiful day, the kind of day that the Ronald McDonald owned McSex Club and Restaurant got more customers than usual. As in, some would bear through the stench in the air in order to escape the scorching heat. Truly, a wonderful day for business.

Ronald had left his twink lover in charge of the restaurant for the day - though they had plenty of meat, they had none of the kind they needed to make delicious hamburgers. So Ronald took a stroll to the local field, looking upon the wonderful creatures grazing there. Their coats were hypnotizing, a mix of black, white, and the occasional brown, mixing beautifully to give each cow its own unique aesthetic. Though Goro was undeniably sexy, all he had was flesh, boring and fair, and Ronald found himself desiring more.

The cows were beautiful. They were graceful. There was an entire variety - dairy cows, bulls, other types of cows. Ronald couldn’t help the heat pooling in his gut at the sight. He thought about his McTwink for a moment, but, well, he wasn’t here, not right now….

Ronald McDonald slid under the electric fence, accidentally hitting it and feeling the electricity course through his body, the pain mixing with pleasure as he bit into his lip. One of the cows mooed curiously, approaching. It was a beautiful dairy cow, a perfect ratio of white spot : black spot on her skin. Ronald shakily stood up, still feeling the aftereffects of the shock.

He was aware that he was staring at the beauty slack-jawed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care - no, instead, he brought his hand up to the cow’s head, holding her cheek, staring deep into the eyes, doing his best to ignore the flies. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ronald whispered to the cow. If only she had a name…

“Indeed I am, Ronald McDonald clown mascot of the McDonald Sex Club and Restaurant. My name is Daisy.”

Ronald stumbled back, falling into the electric fence  _ again, _ this time the shock of electricity causing him to moan and shiver.

“I am aware of the effect I have on you, Ronald McDonald clown mascot of the McDonald Sex Club and Restaurant. You want me, don’t you? You want my beautiful long unspeakably filthy tongue all over you don’t you?”

Ronald knew he shouldn’t. This was against the McPolicy Pamphlet, page 69 section 3. And though the rules didn’t apply to him, he still felt a need to set a good example.

But Daisy, her voice, her coat, her tongue… 

He just couldn’t help himself.

The twink would understand.


	2. Goro's walk

Goro just finished his 23 hour shift at the McDonald Sex Club and Restaurant. Though it was tough and touch-full work, he  _ had _ sold his soul to the Ronald McDonald corporation. And it was all worth it for those nights he got to be his clown daddy’s personal burger.

Goro no longer needed to sleep. The McFlurries there made by his pleasure milk had some sort of chemicals in them that allowed him to stay in a constant, incredibly painful state of wakefulness. The pain was worth it though, for his clown daddy. And he did get to sleep on the weekends, for Mister McDonald was merciful.

He used his one hour break to go for a walk near the fields. The fresh air of the country contrasted greatly from the fetid scent of cum and oil in the McSex Club and Restaurant, and without it Goro thinks he might start hallucinating, if he hadn’t already. 

He was approaching the local cow field. Goro liked to observe the beautiful creatures, hoping to pick up on mannerisms to please his clown dom. 

Today was different.

It was supposed to be a good day.

It was supposed to be wonderful.

He’d prepared the pot of McDonalds Burger Mayonnaise. He’d  _ even _ prepared the burger diaper wrapper.

What he saw in the field, instead, was a beautiful dairy cow with  _ his _ owner. 

Ronald was  _ his _ owner. He was loving, a true lover, **_daddy long dick_ ** and just overall the kindest capitalist oppressor. He couldn’t do this to him.

Goro would’ve believed it was a hallucination of a mix of the fetid air, the Special McFlurrys and the lack of sleep. But even his lust-crazed mind wouldn’t be able to picture something like this.

“R-Ronald…?”

His boyfriend, owner, lover, stumbled, falling back onto the grass of the field, narrowly avoiding the electric fencing. The cow looked at him cruelly and smiled. Goro wanted to Loki the bitch.

“You jealous, twink boy? Wanna join in?”

At the very same time, Ronald stood up and ran to Goro, completely exposed to the world.

“Goro sweetie it’s not what it looks - well, actually, it is.”

Goro felt tears poke at hir burgundy orbs. He started to run away but accidentally tripped and fell into the electric fencing, causing a jolt of electricity and heat to course through him. 

“Babe, let me make it up to you. Come join us, come join Daisy and I, I know you’ll love it.”

Goro’s voice shook as he spoke “Ronald, no! I can’t believe you’ve done this! I thought we had something… I thought I was your little pogchamp…”

Suddenly, Ronald stood tall and his voice grew commanding.

“Goro, come now. You sold your soul to the Ronald McDonald corporation. You will do as I command. And right now, I command you to join Daisy and I.”

Farther away, the cow drawled out in a low and seductive voice “you know you want me, twink boy.”

Goro didn’t know how to feel. He knew how he felt - he wanted to please Ronald, and the cow  _ was _ kinda hot, but… but…

No. That’s exactly what he should be feeling.

Now filled with pride, Goro stood up, and took Ronald’s outstretched hand. 

“Whatever you say, daddy ~”


	3. Epilogue

Ronald returned to the restaurant, holding his sweet detective prince tenderly in his arms. The boy could no longer walk, Ronald was simply too powerful. Daisy, the cow, had come back too, but she understood her place. She was Goro and Ronald’s plaything, for they loved each other more than anything.

Ronald lovingly placed the twink on one of the unbelievably filthy beds - he was fast asleep. Adorable. His snoring distinctly reminded Ronald of a sick cow’s heavy breathing.

* * *

When Goro woke up, Ronald smiled and sat down by his bedside.

“You’re lucky it’s the weekend - you’d be four hours late to your shift if it wasn’t.”

“I’m even luckier to have you, daddy.”

Ronald smiled, and pulled out two hamburgers on a tray. They looked beautiful and fresh.

Suddenly, Goro noticed Daisy was nowhere to be found.

“W-what about Daisy?”

“Daisy’s in a better place now, honey bunny baby boy baby gorl. Now here, eat this wonderful burger your daddy brought you.”

Goro smiled, taking the wonderfully warm burger in his hands. He noticed it had no mayonnaise.

“Daddy… this burger doesn’t have any mayonnaise.”

Ronald smiled wickedly.

“Oh, yes… I thought we could make some ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
